


Встреча друзей

by Kollega



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Multi, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После нападения инопланетян на Нью-Йорк появляется капитан Джек Харкнесс. И все с ним знакомы. Очень хорошо знакомы!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встреча друзей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417140) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



> Переведено на ФБ-15 для команды Кроссоверов.  
> За бетинг спасибо GredAndForge =)

— Вот дерьмо!

— Чего?

— Спрячьте меня!

Наташа обернулась, не веря своим глазам. И правда: Тони Старк, все еще одетый в костюм Железного Человека, отчаянно пытался спрятаться за остальными.

Делая одолжение, Стив шагнул вправо, хотя и глядя на толпу с подозрением.

— С чего это тебе прятаться?

— Джек снова в городе. И дураку ясно, что такую вечеринку он точно не пропустит!

Тони пытался укрыться за Халком, но имя, которое он назвал, тут же привлекло всеобщее внимание.

— Джек? — осторожно переспросил Клинт, остановив взгляд на темноволосом, голубоглазом и зверски красивом парне в старинной шинели, пробиравшемся сквозь толпу. — Блядь.

— И ты? — спросила Наташа.

— Тоже? — отозвался Тони, хлопнув лицевой панелью: теперь всем стало заметно его удивление. И злорадная ухмылка. В основном, конечно, ухмылка.

— Погоди… Будапешт? Когда я вышел за припасами? — спросил Клинт.

— Слишком надолго вышел. — На самом деле, у Наташи был на диво глупый вид. Тони стоило бы попросить ДЖАРВИС сделать несколько снимков на память.

— Потому что меня задержали! — возмутился Клинт, указывая на Джека пальцем.

— Не хочу этого даже слышать… — пробормотал Стив.

— Брюс! Я и не думал, что ты тусуешься с этими ребятами! — Джек наконец умудрился протолкануться вперед, а Халк в конце концов угомонился, и Тони оставалось только пытаться спрятаться за полуодетым и очень растрепанным Брюсом Баннером.

— Погоди, ты и с ним успел? — спросил Тони.

— Не спрашивай. Это было, ну, вроде… — пробормотал Брюс.

— Великолепно. Вот слово, которое тебе нужно, — сказал Джек, пробираясь между сокомандниками с уверенностью старого товарища. Или ёбаря.

— Потрясающе, — в унисон проговорили Клинт и Наташа.

— А сейчас, если бы вы остались еще на денек, мы смогли бы устроить по-настоящему впечатляющие фейерверки, просто напоминаю, — бросил через плечо Джек и снова ухмыльнулся Брюсу.

— Бессмертный Джек! — прогремел Тор, сделал шаг к нему и крепко обнял. — Много лет прошло с тех пор, как мы виделись с тобой, дружище.

— Да уж, давненько, но я наслаждался каждой минутой, — поприветствовал его Джек. Лицо Стива налилось краской: точь в точь в цвет его мундира.

— Ты все это время был жив? — с трудом выдавил он.

— Эй, погодите, Стив и Джек?.. — спросил Тони.

— Что, трудно в это поверить? — задетый за живое, отозвался Джек и прижал Стива к себе. Тот покраснел даже сильнее, а Джек окинул одобрительным взглядом его костюм. — Действительно, трудно. Ребята, я по вам соскучился! — Джек убийственно привлекательно подмигнул Тони. — Не поймите меня неправильно, друзья, не могу дождаться, когда смогу поболтать со всеми вами, но нам со Стивом надо наверстать семьдесят лет и кучу интересных телодвижений. Если захотите присоединиться, только дайте знать!

Джек и Стив исчезли в башне Старка, и Тони проводил их взглядом: уж они-то наверстают упущенные возможности в сексе, и, наверное, даже на кровати Тони.

— Ух ты, — восхищенно сказала Наташа. — Думаю, он для него лучший вариант, чем ты, Тони. Не думала, что такое возможно.

— Поэтому я и ненавижу этого ёбаного типа, — проворчал тот.

— Нет, именно потому ты ебёшься с ним, — сказал Клинт.

Брюс хихикнул, Тор усмехнулся, а Тони просто вздохнул.


End file.
